


A Moment's Play

by TheSilentChloey



Series: Fire Emblem Alternate Universes [17]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin acts like a dog lol, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: Corrin has a secret he doesn't want his siblings to know.





	A Moment's Play

“Oh gods I'm screwed…” Corrin groaned as he was so close to being caught it wasn't comfortable.  This was one secret that could not get out. It absolutely was not something he could afford to have anyone know about and unfortunately- no thanks to Felicia- it was out and her clumsy apologies were not going to change the embarrassment he was going through.

 

~~~

 

It was he supposed only natural.  Him being half dragon and all meant he had...certain needs to his embarrassment.  Like his dragon need to play with anything remotely like a toy. It was almost animal like and for Corrin it had been a well kept secret as he  _ did not _ want the others finding out since it was so embarrassing for him.  He was very certain to make sure no one knew about it of course for this reason alone.

 

Oh sure it was all fun and games when no one knew about it...however Felicia had knocked the door open while Corrin was having one of his...play sessions.  Suffice to say there wasn't a single person who did not see it. It was NOT a good thing. Corrin resorted to hiding under his bed for the last hour.

 

They knew.

 

Nothing was worse than the others finding this out.  Not even the time he'd allowed himself to drink too much ale and acted completely stupid enough to get into Smash Bros of all things.

 

He could hear their voices and he dreaded even showing his face.  There was nothing worse right now…

 

~~~

 

“Hey so do you think he'd play fetch if we asked?!” Elise said brightly eyes shining,

“Elise…” Xander groaned heavily, and of course Ryoma just stood there dumbfounded,

“At least it's something fun!” the Nohr princess said, “And he looked totally cute!”

Takumi scoffed, “Yeah right as if a dragon could look cute.”

Camilla clucked her tongue, “Now, now Prince Takumi, no need to be so rude-”

“That was something…”

“I-I'm not sure what to think…” Sakura said nervously,

“Well he  _ was _ having fun!” the naïve Elise said, “Besides I think it's good for Corrin to be allowed to play when he wants to.”

A collective groan sounded, “Really Elise you should be acting your age…” Leo said though it fell on deaf ears.  It always did.

“Oh I messed everything up…” Felicia bemoaned unhappily, “I'm a failure of a maid…”

Jacob just stood and blinked three times, “Lord Corrin’s room will need to be straightened up.” he muttered to himself.  Niles was...interested in things that are too racy for such a story as this but suffice to say he was imaging something scandalous as always.  Nino was admiring the flexibility of Corrin's dragon form and just how easily it could get into knots and elaborate positions.

 

Indeed the entire army was naturally wondering how such a thing came about.

 

They hatched a plan to try to figure it out.

 

~~~

 

To Corrin's relief no one mentioned the incident and he soon settled down.  So he acted like nothing was wrong. He did his usual routine and everything seemed to be normal.  To the point Corrin  _ hoped _ no one actually had noticed.  He did have an army to run after all and to be frank, he didn't have the time in which to indulge too much in play…

 

He caught something out of the corner of his eye.

 

It was flapping in such a way that a dragon might be excused for wanting to investigate and with his heightened senses Corrin guessed it was Kagero, or perhaps Suzukaze.  Saizo was more of a burnt smell so it wasn't him.

 

He cautiously approached knowing that ninja did not like to expose themselves often.

 

“Hmm?” He frowned, no sign of anyone.  How odd. A quick glance left and right and Corrin decided dragon form would help him get to the bottom of this little mystery…

 

~~~

 

It was unusual for Corrin to patrol the camp in dragon form but it did help his more draconic needs.  His nose picked up on a lot. It seemed a lot of coming and going to the new hot spring that had been installed recently- Corrin had yet to try it for himself.  It warmed him to know his soldiers were able to relax. Yet he also noticed the strange prevalence of ‘toys’ lying about the camp. The dragon in him curious Corrin lent down and picked the object up in his jaws- to take it back to where it was likely from.  Though that didn't last long as the dragon proceeded to- simply because it  _ was _ fun- toss the object into the air and use his jaws to catch it before it hit the ground.  It was such a fun little game that Corrin quickly lost track of time and was so absorbed in his game that he did not notice the audience that had gathered…

 

~~~

 

Elise grinned happily, “Alright!” She cooed softly as not to disturb her playing brother.  Her plan of leaving out all manner of toys for him to play with worked. It seemed that she'd finally get him to loosen up and relax as well.  It was surprisingly good considering how serious things had been. She could see Sakura’s amazement at seeing a dragon play like a pet but as Elise said, Corrin needed this.  Not just because he was stressed the most but because it was only fair for Corrin to have his outlets.

 

The pair continued to watch as Corrin simply played as a dragon might.  It was nice to see him so happy. Now if only Elise could get the others to see Corrin relaxing and to join in on it.  That would be ideal to be sure.

 

~~~

 

Corrin kept his little game up happily.  It was nice for a change to be able to relax, though he wasn't exactly sure why the objects had been left out he didn't particularly care, something on them made him just want to play, the smell distracting him entirely from his usual reserved self and he had to wonder why that was.  Eventually he tired of his game and went to curl up in his room, though being in dragon form didn't help matters.

 

By the time he did get back to his room and climbed his way up, he fell onto his bed and found sleep much easier than usual.  It was then a thought came to his tired mind. What was that smell that made him so playful?


End file.
